


Cards, Crushes, and Fatherhood

by shanachie



Series: What Familes are Made Of [6]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Kelly is not ready, The Twins - Freeform, Valentine's Day, but he loves fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: Just a little glimpse into Kelly Severide's life as the twins get older.
Series: What Familes are Made Of [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Cards, Crushes, and Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitkat0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day. I intended to write more than one story... but the day got away from me.

Kelly turned as the twins’ voices raised from their conversation to almost argument level. He pointed the spatula at them. “It’s not that life shattering,” he informed them. “What started the argument?”

Shayla’s arms were crossed and she was glaring at her brother. As much as she took after him in coloring, in that moment she looked so much like Shay that the breath caught in Kelly’s throat. “Ran took the card I wanted,” she protested.

“And that caused you to yell at him?” Kelly questioned as he turned back towards the stove so he didn’t burn their breakfast.

“It was my card!” Shayla protested.

“Choose another card,” Kelly instructed. “It’s not that dire. And if you keep up the argument, you’ll go to school with _no_ cards.”

“LaLa wants _that_ card cuz she likes someone,” Adrian said in a singsong.

“I do not!” Shayla screeched.

Kelly rested his head against the cabinet next to him. The twins were only seven, he wasn’t quite ready for them to be having crushes. After a second, he raised his head. “Ran, don’t tease your sister. LaLa, I’m sure whatever card you pick will be loved.”

Still grumbling, Shayla reached for another card and began writing on it. Kelly gave a sigh of relief and dished up their breakfast.

Casey looked out the windows, watching Severide move through the bunkroom and into his own office. After a minute, when the other lieutenant seemed settled, he headed into the other office. “Switching shifts ruin your big Valentine’s Day plans?” he asked, poking his head in.

Severide looked up from the paperwork he’d been reading. “What?” he asked, then Casey’s question filtered in. “No. I was going to do something with Shayla and Adrian, but Jazmin was perfectly fine watching them.” He shook his head. “They got into a fight over Valentine’s Day cards of all things.”

Casey chuckled and then Severide’s expression made him realize the other man wasn’t kidding. “Seriously? They’re seven.”

“Yeah. I’m not ready for crushes,” Severide admitted.

Casey chuckled. “Were you ever gonna be ready? So what happened?”

“Ran took the card she wanted to give to the crush,” Severide said. “I realized it before it came to blows.” He dropped the papers on the desk, clearly done with them for now. “Next year? They’re gonna be in different rooms for school.”

Casey nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.”


End file.
